


It’s Our Story To Tell

by tvshipsetc



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshipsetc/pseuds/tvshipsetc
Summary: Max and Helen go public with their relationship
Relationships: Helen Sharpe/Lauren Bloom, Helen Sharpe/Max Goodwin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	It’s Our Story To Tell

He jammed her against her office door taking her completely by surprise. He was usually never this aggressive but ever since they got together she had been bearing witness to a new side of him. He was taking charge, being spontaneous, leaving her damn near speechless, sweating and heart palpitating just at the thought of him. This was not the Max Goodwin she knew, who could barely get a word out when they were acting like two childish fools, too scared to admit they wanted each other.

He made the first move that night, after a heated argument they had about a policy for oncology patients. She remembered she was so mad at him that her voice was never louder, her heart was never racing faster, her chest was never heaving up and down greater than at that moment. The next thing she knew, she was moaning his name and grabbing his hair as his soft lips roamed all over her supple, caramel skin. Rabbits in a hole, that’s the only way to describe them. There wasn’t a place they didn’t have sex. Their first time was at his apartment. Thank heavens Luna was at the age where she could mostly sleep through the night because God help them both if she didn’t. They then graduated to her place.

When they lost the excitement of having private rendezvous, they settled on their offices. Nothing was more risqué than being half naked in the middle of the day with nothing but a closed door separating them from the outside world. They were almost caught so many times but thanks to Helen’s quick thinking, they were spared from the embarrassment of their colleagues seeing them both in compromising positions. It wasn’t lost on Max that Helen was definitely a pro at public sex. 

She tried to get words out during their kisses to tell him that they would be late for their department meeting but he was so into her, he could care less. Max’s attention to detail left her at a loss for words. She had partners before but was never as sexually compatible with anyone like Max. She honestly didn’t think he’d be this good. Something about them fit and there was a complete role reversal. Instead of being the dominant one, he was. She didn’t even overthink it. She just enjoyed for the first time, being able to fall back a little and let someone just entertain her for a change.

Before he went any further, she pushed him off because she knew once they started, there’d be no stopping until they were both over the edge. She was breathing heavily, standing with her top unbuttoned, exposing nothing but her black lace bra, her skirt halfway up her thighs, her lacy black thong down her legs, while looking at him with his pants halfway down his legs and white coat stained with her face powder, on the verge of giggling at their shenanigans. Who was she even to be wearing matching undergarments and the sexiest ones in her drawer to boot? A woman getting it and regularly. That’s who she was. So far removed from her years long dry spell. She put up her index finger to stop him from walking in her direction again so she could just get some words out, as if her index finger could hold him off. 

Sounding almost breathless, she managed to say, “As much as I love you and us and this, we have a meeting in less than five minutes. Do you even have your agenda? Did you give it to Sandra from billing so she could have the slides ready on her computer?” She knew he didn’t when she saw the look on his face. He was screwed. It’s a wonder Sandra wasn’t paging him or calling his phone non stop. Actually, it made sense. She didn’t quite care if he did what he had to or not.

She began redressing herself while giving him fair warning.

“I’m about to walk over to my laptop so I could enter my password and give you access to email Sandra.”

She saw the look on his face as he fought back a laugh. It only made her more determined to show him that she was actually dead serious.

“You are not allowed to touch me. Do not kiss my neck. Do not whisper in my ear. For God sakes don’t grab my breasts or try to unclasp my bra with one hand like you usually do. Stay away Max. I’m serious. We cannot do this. Not right now. And seriously, don’t you dare do that thing that you do that you know makes me freaking weak!” 

She seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to persuade him. She wanted him but she just needed to act like the grown adult in this situation before they both ended up jobless. 

Like a little child he pleaded, “But what if we’re quick? We just need five-”

Before he could finish, she cut him off with a stern no. He was genuinely hurt at her denying him but he knew she was right. When she managed to redress herself, she walked over to him slowly, keeping her eyes on his hands so he made no sudden moves. She entered her password and stood a safe distance from him while he emailed Sandra. They agreed that he’d go to the meeting first and then she’d be fashionably late so no one would notice them walking in together.

******

She walked in, pulling the corners of her white coat together, feeling a little uneasy at the thought that she was half naked just minutes before with Max. She needed to stop this risky business but it really turned her on when he did that. When she saw him, she smirked and he instantly locked eyes with her. He paused for a moment, cleared his throat and then continued as if he didn’t just make an open show to everyone there that Helen Sharpe could make him speechless. 

He continued rambling about his idea to remove screens during patient consults and also limit the time doctors would have with patients to ensure a faster turnover.

Interrupting her thoughts, Lauren inquired, “What is wrong with your lipstick? It’s only nine o’clock in the morning.”

Without missing a beat, Helen replied, “I can’t even believe how cheaply made these things are these days. I just took a few sips of my coffee this morning and it was all over my face. Can you believe it?”

Lauren certainly didn’t. She looked more intently at her, made her way from her eyes, to her neck and then she saw it. Lauren smacked her on her arm and Helen let out a loud “ouch!” in response, disturbing the entire meeting. Max tried to focus, completely ignoring whatever they had going on.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Helen asked, genuinely confused by Lauren’s behavior.

“That love bite on your neck is what’s wrong with me. Helen Sharpe you are not getting busy in the Dam at nine o’clock in the morning no less! Teach me your ways you sexy beast!”

Her tone changed from surprise to seduction. Lauren couldn’t believe how her friend, like Stella, was finally getting her groove back. It didn’t even occur to her to ask with who. She was just happy Helen was getting down and dirty again. She always joked that she probably had so much cobwebs down there that a man would have to do some dusting before finding his way. That’s how long she hadn’t gotten laid.

”You know this literally could’ve been from last night,” Helen said, trying to save face that she wasn’t caught red handed.

“Was it?” Lauren asked directly, knowing that she was obviously lying just by her facial expression.

“Nope, but that’s beside the point. I’d tell you about it later. Max is saying some nonsense here that I absolutely do not agree with. Just give me a moment.” 

She raised her hand and projected her voice across the room to get his attention.

“Excuse me Dr. Goodwin but I completely disagree with this policy change.”

Lauren looked at her bewildered that she was referring to Max as Dr. Goodwin. She didn’t hear Helen call him that, ever. The formality felt unnatural.

“I agree that doctors can abuse screen time but some of us tend to be juggling so much during a patient consultation, that we can’t possibly remember everything. Additionally, limiting the time that we see patients will not augur well for this hospital and all the litigation we have. We need time to diagnose illnesses accurately. Giving us ten minutes to figure out a disease process that has been occurring for months makes no sense.”

She was serious and in full Dr. Helen Sharpe mode. She didn’t care that she had her tongue down in his throat mere moments ago or that his hands were up her thighs. When it came to patient care, she was often able to separate her romantic life from her professional one-something that Max would have to learn to do. 

“Helen, I hear you but there have been so many complaints by patients that doctors are so busy looking down at their tablets punching in symptoms that they’re missing the human connection. People need that. There is already a desk separating physicians from their patients. I want to minimize that inhumanity. I want people to feel cared for and connected to their doctors.”

She countered, “I agree with you Dr. Goodwin but maybe you’re missing my point. You said that you want to completely eliminate technology from the consultation room. That’s what I really disagree with. It’s necessary. Could you ask us to limit our screen time? Sure! But to completely confiscate screens is crazy!” 

Max could tell she was passionately disagreeing with his idea. He could see all his colleagues shaking their heads in approval with Helen’s words. He didn’t know what else to say to her and without thinking, the next few words out of his mouth were, “Babe, I get it.”

Before he could even come to his senses, her eyes flew open and her mouth was agape. He did not just call her that. Lauren was trying not to make it more awkward than it already was but she really wanted to make this a big deal. _Helen Sharpe was really screwing Max Goodwin. Of all people, Max Goodwin decided to dust her cobwebs! Wow!_ Kapoor’s hand flew to his mouth in shock. Iggy was busy snacking on his gummies and laughing to himself. He expected nothing less. They were meant to be together. Reynolds could care less. He was the only one in the group who minded his business.

Max corrected himself, “Helen, I get it. Let’s just take a vote for those in favor of using screens but wouldn’t mind limiting that time to ensure proper human connection with patients?”

Most of the doctors in the auditorium lifted their hands in agreement.

“Well I guess there’s nothing left here to discuss. Since we’ve run out of time, we’d come to a final decision about the other issue at the next department meeting on Wednesday. Do have a safe one. Oh, if you must know, I _am_ screwing Helen Sharpe and I’m loving every second of it. Have a good day!”

Helen had her face in her hands as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. She didn’t know if she loved Max or hated him at that moment. Maybe it was a little of both. She was conflicted! He just outed their relationship to all the department chairs. She was sure that before the sunset, everyone in the Dam would know they were an item. She knew Max was crazy but this new Max was on steroids! He was so unapologetic about everything. He was taking risks without thinking. He was claiming her publicly without considering the ramifications of both of them being in a romantic relationship and her being his deputy. Deep down, she loved this side of him. Honestly, it turned her on.

She got up from where she was sitting, walked down the stairs, grabbed him by the neck of his scrubs and kissed him passionately. She could hear Iggy cheering them on in the distance, Bloom laughing at her friend’s crazy behavior and Reynolds making some comment about how unbelievably unprofessional they were. She didn’t care. Max Goodwin was her man and she was claiming him. She waited too damn long to be with him to be ashamed that she was his girl and that they had a good thing going on. Endings be damned. This was their beginning and they were going to write this story however they pleased. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I laughed the entire time writing this. Hope you enjoyed it! Also, it’s very unrealistic that Helen would let Max dominate but whatever! It’s called fiction for a reason.


End file.
